When It All Falls Apart
by EllieElectricity
Summary: A troubled Bella Swan moves to Chicago. She trusts no one and is completely closed off. What happens when she meets Edward who is the same way? Will they learn to trust again or forever be angry and alone? rated t for language. Canon couples. all human
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hey guys this idea's been bugging me for awhile and I really like it so I thought I would give it a try. I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE FIC! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS/TWILIGHT RELATED THINGS! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**When It All Falls Apart**_

_**BPOV**_

As I boarded the plane I had to breathe a sigh of relief. _I was finally getting away_. I had to let a few tears out. _How did it come to this?_ _Pull yourself together!_, I thought. The stewardess was looking at me with concern, and I didn't want to draw attention so I dried my tears and found my seat. My name is Isabella Swan, I am about 5' 6", I originally had dark brown hair but I dye it black and have a scene haircut. I have gray eyes that are pretty much the only thing I like about me, and I'm really pale. I wear skinny jeans and band tees. I love my vans and converse and black hoodie that has the thumb holes I love. I have snake bite lip piercings but only wear the little bitty studs in them. I think the hoops look funny on me. I quickly composed my face to show no emotion. It's sad how good I am at that. I've had to do it so much in the past year that it's natural now. I'm sitting on this plane on my way to Chicago. I couldn't stand Phoenix any longer. _Don't think about it!_, I told myself.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for takeoff," the pilot announced over the intercom.

I tuned out the safety instructions. They always bore me. Soon enough the plane began rolling out on to the runway. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled. I always hate take off. The plan started racing down the runway and all of a sudden it was rising. _Keep breathing_, I had to remind myself. _Think about something else_. Ok it leveled out and started the 3 ½ hour flight to my new home. The flight attendant said something else but I had already gotten my iPod out and had it on. I Don't Care by Apocalyptica came on and I settled back in my seat and listened.

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_

Just don't deny it,  
Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it  
and that's just part of it,

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear),I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room your in my face  
don't say anything just go away

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care

Love changing everything  
You won't be left for me x2

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear(I swear)I don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care(I don't care), I don't care(I don't care)  
Just go ahead and leave this all behind  
I don't care(I swear), I don't care  
At all...

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and my eyes snapped open.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Umm, well would you like anything to drink?" the stewardess asked.

"Err, yeah sure. Can I get a Sprite?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with that."

"Thanks." I replied and waited for her to come back.

About 5 minutes later she was back and I had a drink. After she left I looked and noticed someone was next to me. It was a middle aged woman in a business suit. _Hmm maybe she'll be too busy working the whole flight that she'll leave me alone_, I hoped. Right after I thought that she turned and gave me a curious look that quickly turned into a dirty look after she took in my heavy eyeliner, crazy hair, and dark clothes. I just glared right back and turned my iPod back on. This time I turned it to Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
_

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

I decided I might as well read now because I had nothing better to do. I pulled out my copy of Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. It was a really good book. I've read it about 5 times now. I continued to read until the pilot announced that we were in Chicago and about to land. I buckled my seat belt and tried to think about something else. Soon enough we were on the ground and unloading off the plane. I got off and went to find my luggage. After fighting through the crowd and finding it I made my way down the escalator and outside where I called for a cab to take me to my dad's house. He had to work and couldn't come get me. That was fine by me, now we could skip the awkward greeting and silences. I was happy to finally be out of Phoenix, but I wasn't looking forward to school Monday. But luckily its only Saturday and I have all day tomorrow to prepare myself. I hailed a cab pretty quickly and told the driver my new address and was soon on my way to my new home. In about 30 minutes we got there. I quickly paid the cab driver and got my bags. Charlie, my dad, told me there would be a key under the mat and sure enough there was. I unlocked the door and went to my room. I used to come here for two weeks in the summer up until I turned 14 and refused to come. Then Charlie started coming to Arizona and staying in a hotel for two weeks to visit me. When I got to my room I was surprised to see it exactly like I left it. It had my queen sized bed with a black and neon green comforter, my desk, my lovely black circular chair, and 3 green walls and 1 black wall with silver trim. I loved it. I went and put my new laptop on my desk and started unpacking. It was 5pm when I was done and Charlie had just walked in the door. _Perfect timing_, I thought to myself.

"Bells? Is that you?" I heard Charlie ask. _Really? Who else would be here?_

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

I walked down stairs to see Charlie standing by the front door taking of his boots and hanging up his gun. He's the Chief of Police in Chicago so he's always pretty busy. He has brown curly hair and light blue eyes. He has crow's feet by his eyes and laugh lines, but he's still pretty handsome. My mom has green eyes and really dark brown hair and is a prettier version of me. Where I got my eyes from I have no idea. Charlie and I made our way to the living room and decided to order pizza. While we waited, Charlie started up a casual, yet awkward conversation.

"So Bells, how have you been?"

"I'm fine." _Actually I want to cry and scream._

"So, you looking forward to school Monday?"

"Yeah, sure." _Hell no! _

"Well, that's good."

Thankfully the doorbell rang and the pizza was here. We sat in the living room and watched TV while we ate. After we were done we sat and watched TV for a while. When I finally went to bed it was 10pm.

"Night Bells!" Charlie yelled from living room.

"Night Dad!" I yelled back.

Now to enter the Hell I called my dreams. I put on my pajamas, which consisted of black flannel pants and a purple tank top. I crawled into bed, shut my lights off, and severely hoped my nightmares would cease to exist tonight. _Ha! Yeah right..._

_**A/n: Reviews make me update quicker! Tell me if you like it please! **_

_**~XxBracefacexX~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Oh yeah and btw I forgot to say Bella is 16. I did this chapter but didn't like it so I re-wrote it so if it still sucks sorry.**_

_**Ps: There will be profanity in this story! There are only humans in my story. And eventually will be canon couples. And if you feel the need to flame go ahead, they make me laugh. With that said here is chapter two!**_

_**PS! THIS HAS BEEN REPOSTED BECAUSE I HAD TO TAKE A PART OUT! IT WAS IMPORATANT. I WILL TRY AND POST CHAPTER THREE SOON. ANYWAYS I ONLY TOOK OUT LIKE THREE SENTENCES SO NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED AND IT WAS AT THE VERY END SO NO WORRIES.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**All These Things I Hate**_

_**BPOV**_

Sunday was pretty uneventful. I went and got my stuff for school, had a wayyy awkward dinner with Charlie and then went to sleep. _I'm a party animal!_ I just woke up from my ever reoccurring nightmare.

_I could feel him breathing down my neck._

"_Shh. Don't scream…"_

Now as I'm in the bathroom splashing freezing cold water on my face, trying to wake up completely so the horrid flashes will stop, I realize its 6:30am. _I need to start getting ready for hell, I mean school. Oops honest mistake. Mmm gotta love sarcasm._

I went back to my room and picked out my outfit, a black Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, my black sweater, black and white checkered vans, and my big black Ray Bans. I headed back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Thankfully Charlie was already at work because this always took awhile. I teased the back of my hair really big and put a bright red bow on the right side, and did my eyes a smoky black/gray and eyeliner and mascara of course. I grabbed my new backpack, iPod, cell phone (Blackberry Curve Titanium), and headed out the door. I wasn't much of a breakfast person. I got in my car, a 2009 Santa Fe in deep water blue with gray interior. It's my baby. I love my car. It wasn't too hard to find the school seeing as how there was a big sign that said "Eastman High School" _**(A/n: I completely made this up. I have no idea if this school actually exists)**_. I pulled into an empty parking space. Barely anybody was here because it was only 7:15am and school didn't start 'til 8:30am _**(A/n: I so wish this was true)**_. I made my way to the front office to get my schedule. As I walked in the front doors I was hit by a blast of warm air which was greatly appreciated seeing as how it was freaking freezing outside. There were a couple people working behind a big counter at the back of the room. I walked up to an elderly woman with red hair and a warm smile. Her name was Ms. Cope or at least that's what the little silver name plate in front of her said.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked me. It shocked me that she was being so nice because usually older people got all bitchy because of my "emoness".

"Uh, yeah, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh, yes of course, hold on one moment and I'll find your schedule." She began clicking away on the computer at her side. A couple minutes later she was printing a few papers and walking over to me.

"Here's your schedule, locker number, combination, and a map of the school. If you need anything else, feel free to come see me."

"Okay, thank you." I mumbled.

As I walked out the door I noticed a few more people were here but not a lot it was about 7:45am now so I decided to go look around for my classes and locker. I found my locker pretty quickly and put my things I would need for first period in it. Next I was going to find my classes early so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. It was a little harder to find them but I managed. By the time I got back to the front of the school it was 8:15am and most of the students were here. I could already see the cliques. There were the cheerleaders/Barbie wanna-be's, the jocks, the stoners, the freaks, the nerds, the geeks, the semi-popular people, the skaters, and the normal people (whatever normal is these days). _Then you have me who doesn't fit in anywhere. Oh stop with the self pity! Damn you've done this before. You have this!_

I found an empty table and sat down until the bell rang. When it did I quickly made my way to my first period which was English. My favorite subject. I quickly glanced over my schedule to make sure I was at the right room.

AP English / Mr. Moore / B-12

AP Biology/ Ms. Barnes / A-10

French / Ms. Cook / D- 2

Lunch

Calculus / Mr. Cortez / B-6

AP US History / Mr. Jones / C-7

P.E. / Mrs. Allen / Gym

I walked in the class room and went up to the teacher. Mr. Moore was a short, round man.

He looked at me and his eyes widened, then narrowed. _Ah, typical reaction._

"Yes?" he said in a gravelly voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new student."

"Ok, well you can have a seat in the back over there."

"Okay, thanks." I mumbled and made my way to my seat. It was in right corner in the very back.

I was sitting next to what looked like one of the jocks (blonde hair, blue eyes, no brain) and in front of me was one of the cheerleader/ Barbie's. _Yay. My day already sucks and it just started._

As I sat down they both turned to me. The Barbie looked at me in disgust. _Yeah well I think your pretty disgusting yourself. _I just gave her my best death glare, her eyes widened and she got back to gossiping with her other bitchy friend.

"Great another emo freak." I heard the jock mumble. I was instantly livid but kept my blank, emotionless mask on.

I turned to him and in calm before the storm voice said, "Excuse me?"

"I said, great another emo freak." I heard the Barbies in front of me snicker.

"Oh really, I would rather be an "emo freak" (I did air quotes) than a stupid ass Barbie like them (I pointed at the bitches in front of me) or a brainless fuckface like you." I said in my deadly calm voice.

I heard some "Ohhhhhs" and just turned around and stared straight ahead.

"Bitch." I heard the girls in front of me say. I glanced at the guy from the corner of my eye and he was _still _staring at me in shock. I snickered.

"Alright class, today we will be working on our writing skills. Get out your note books; we'll be taking notes today." The class groaned.

"Oh shush. I could have you do work sheets all day?" the class quickly got quiet.

I got out my notebook and opened it up to the first page and got out my black pen. All class we took what seemed like endless notes. I now know why nobody ever wants to do notes in this class. It was horrible. When the bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat, gathered my stuff, and quickly left. Next I had biology. _Yay. _I did the same thing that I did last class, walk up to teacher introduce myself, and try not to tell them to fuck off because of the looks they give me. Ms. Barnes was a tall woman, who was probably in her 40's and was semi- pretty, but also looked like a stuck up bitch. _Ha, she was probably like those bitches from 1__st__ period in high school._

She pointed me to a table in the back with nobody there. Since I got to class sort of early I figured either A) My partner wasn't here yet or B) I didn't have one. Either way was fine with me. I sat down, took out my notebook and started doodling. I heard the chair beside me being pulled out so I looked up and saw someone that surprised the hell out of me. It was a boy. An emo-ish boy._ I thought I was stuck in Barbie and Ken's dream school. Apparently not._ He had deliciously emo hair, side bangs in the front, sort of spiked up in the back, he had these bright emerald eyes, _oh my god he's wearing guy liner! _Usually, I would be laughing my ass off at that but he made it look sooo good. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with gray skinny jeans, and black converse. Jesus, he was delicious. _Wtf? Bella, don't even go there. You won't let your own dad touch you, yet your thinking this random guy is "Delicious"? _I internally sighed.

_Well this should be an interesting class_.

_**A/n: well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Feel free to ask me any questions you might have but I might not answer some because it would ruin the plot. Bella is 16 but is a junior. This is because her birthday is in September so she's pretty much younger than anyone else. Also who doesn't love a deliciously troubled emo Edward? Well I sure do! -Dreamy sigh- well anyways please review. They make me update faster. Oh yeah and sorry if this chapters short I just wanted to stop it there :D!**_

_**~.xX~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Ok so yeah I know im horrible. It's almost been a year. Wow. My writers block has been horrible. Therefore, I'm pretty sure this chapter sucks but it should get better as I get back into this story. Well here's ch3 hope you somewhat like it! Much love for those of you who actually come back to read this chapter.**_

_**When It All Falls Apart**_

_**Bpov**_

_**Echo**_

I quickly looked away from the boy so he wouldn't catch me staring. _Wtf Bella!_ He sat down without saying anything and got his stuff out. Thanks god the teacher began speaking.

"Alright class. Today we're just doing a couple worksheets, so when I pass them out you may begin"

As she began passing them out, I looked around the classroom only to notice the tables next to mine was filled with more brainless fuckfaces including the one from 1st period. Yay me! As he saw me, he winked so I flipped him off. I heard McGorgeous snicker from beside me. _Hmmm maybe I should grow some balls and make conversation_. I turned and caught him looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Bella. And you are?"

"Edward."

He had this blank look that I instantly recognized, as I use it so often. Just then we got our worksheets, so I decided to just listen to my iPod and do the work. As the class seemed to never be ending, the jocks got increasingly louder and more obnoxious. Finally, class ended and I stood up and bent over to grab my things. All of a sudden everything seemed to blur. I felt someone smack my ass and all the memories I so carefully locked away, came flooding back.

_"Shut up you little bitch!!!!!"_

_"No, Please STOP!!!"_

_I could feel his disgusting hands....._

I screamed at the top of my longs and fell to the floor. All of those horrid memories..... I was curled up in a ball on the floor with tears streaming down my face. When I finally came back to reality, I noticed everyone staring at me like I was in the circus. I grabbed all my stuff and ran out of the room. _Way to go Bella! First day and everybody already thinks you're a fucking psycho!_

I had French next so I hurried down the hall to the classroom. I walked in with my head down and asked the teacher where to go. She said I could sit anywhere so I took a seat in the very back of the class. I sat there messing with my piercings, a nervous habit of mine, while the class filed in and took their respective seats. A short pixie like girl sat in the seat next to me. She had short scene hair, which again surprised me, and was extremely pretty and small. She looked at me and smiled but noticing the tears running down my face she got a look of concern. I quickly put on my blank mask and she looked confused but she smiled again.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" the pixie chirped at me. She did seem really nice so I decided to hold off on my bitchiness, well at least for now.....

"Hey. I'm Bella Swan" Just as she was about to start conversation the teacher spoke.

"Okay, class quiet down. Bonjour, today we will be doing a couple exercises and worksheets"

_Wtf is with these people and worksheets?! _

I got my worksheets that were actually pretty easy and quietly worked on them for the rest of the period. Alice would occasionally make small comments here and there; I think we might be able to be friends. We both had lunch next so she invited me to sit with her and her friends. We stopped by our lockers, hers was two down from mine, and put our stuff away. After we got our food we headed over to a table with four people already there. There was:

1. A Tall Gorgeous Preppy Blonde

2. A Huge Bulky Muscular Guy with Adorable Dimples

3. A Quiet Lanky Blonde Guy

4. McGorgeous

_Omfg apparently all the gorgeous people are "besties"._

Alice walked over and kissed the blonde guy on the cheek and sat next to him. I'm guessing they were together and so are Dimple Boy and the Blonde Bombshell. I walked over and sat down. I was across from McGorgeous; I looked up at him just to see him looking at me like I was pathetic. _What the fuck is his problem!?_ I glared right back at him and began eating. _Stupid Prick! _Alice seemed to notice how it got uncomfortably silent and decided now would be a good time to introduce me.

"Oh! Sorry guys! This is my friend Bella." Then she proceeded to name them off. The Blonde Bombshell was Rosalie, Dimple Boy was Emmett, Alice's boyfriend was Jasper, and then of course there was McGorgeous aka Edward.......Alice's cousin. _Fml_

Lunch was pretty uneventful; the group was actually pretty cool. During the rest of my classes I found out that Rose was in my Calculus class, Jasper was in History, and Emmett had P.E. with me. They were surprisingly cool people and I was looking forward to hanging out with them. All of them but McGorgeous.....at lunch all he made were snarky comments and gave me rude looks. I'm not saying I'm not a bitch, but Jesus he was a prick. After school I headed home and thankfully Charlie wasn't there. I needed time to think. Today, I freaked out in Biology, fucking jocks. I think I heard someone say the guy's name was Tyler. I will maim him. Thinking about all this made me remember why him slapping my ass set me into hysterics. I sat down on my bed and began to cry. _I don't know if I can do this…….._ And then there was the McGorgeous situation. There was something about him that made me think he was just a little like me. He had the same cold, expressionless look in his eyes, and the blank façade on his face. His dark green eyes were just a little bit stormy under their cold exterior. However, I could already tell we were going to be at each other's throats as I didn't plan on getting close enough to get off his asshole list. I didn't actually plan on getting close to anyone. …..


	4. Chapter 4

I wiped my tears away. I'm tried of crying… I'm tired of all of it. Just then I heard Charlie walk in the door.

"Bells? You home?" he hollered up the stairs. "Yeah, just a sec." I replied. I quickly looked in the mirror to make sure there was no sign of tears. Charlie didn't need to be burdened with my secret…no one did. I stumbled down the stairs to find Charlie hanging up his gun and jacket.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" Charlie asked. Hmmm let's see pretty fucking horrible. "Good," I mumbled back to him. We continued to stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes before I decided to start on dinner. As I turned towards the pantry, I heard

Charlie sigh and walk into the living room. I know it's hard for him, what with me barely speaking for a year now. Before the "incident" I was a completely different person. I was still a moody teenage girl but I was normal, talkative, and for the most part happy. Now… I'm guarded, pissed off, and overall suffering. I've lost all trust for everyone. Trust just gets you hurt. It's hard on my parents because they don't really know what happened and I plan on keeping it that way. No one deserves to bear the burden of my pain and anger.

I started dicing up onions, carrots, and potatoes to put in with the roast I was making. I actually was a pretty good cook thanks to my mom. She changed hobbies all the time and at one point it was cooking so we went and bought a bunch of cook books and decided we were going to learn how to be great cooks. Together. Some of my best memories were from that time. My mom and I were super close at one point but started to drift about two years ago. That's when I started hanging out with my friends more and partying. I made some bad decisions that got me where I am today but however hard I wish I could…I can't change the past.

I put the roast in the oven and headed back up to my room to start on my homework. I turned on my iPod and Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead was on.

_I'm holding on so tightly now,  
__my insides scream so loud  
They keep watchin, watchin me drown, how did it come to this…._

My heart lurched at the words as they floated through my room. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my English textbook. I had to read a short story, summarize it, and answer questions about it. Ugh, this is boring. As I started reading, my phone beeped next to me. **One New Text Message. **

_Heyyy! Umm Rose and I are having a sleepover on Friday after school…do you wanna come?__ –Alice_

My breath caught in my throat. I barely knew these people, and Alice wants me to come to a _sleepover_? Part of me wanted to say absolutely not, remember Bella trusting people just gets you hurt…badly… but there was also a part of me that actually wanted to go. What the fuck? I actually want to hang out with people? I guess it would kind of be nice to have friends. But they could never know about my past. Alice seemed like a genuinely nice person, and Rose also seemed pretty nice when you got past her supermodel looks that just screamed Bitch.

_Umm let me ask Charlie real quick… -Bella _

I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Charlie engrossed in the baseball game that was on. "Hey Dad, um can I spend the night at Alice Cullen's on Friday?" I asked. "'s daughter?" I nodded at him. "Umm sure I guess." He said. "Okay thanks." I called as I was already on my way back upstairs. When I got back to my room I texted Alice to tell her I could go.

_Yay! I can't wait! Well I have to go start my stupid homework so I'll see you tomorrow in 3__rd__! Byeee! –Alice _

I found my self laughing at how even in a text Alice manages to be perky. I started my homework and got about ¾ of it done before the oven timer went off. I ran down stairs (and by some miracle didn't fall) and grabbed the roast out of the oven. It smelled delicious. "Dad, dinners done!" I called into the living room. I started cutting of pieces and putting them on plates for Charlie and I. after everything was set I sat in my chair and started eating. "This is delicious Bells," Charlie praised. "Thanks," I mumbled. We continued to eat in an awkward silence. Charlie looked like he was searching for something to say but sighed when he couldn't come up with anything. When he was done he took our plates to the sink and began washing then, I quietly slipped back up the stairs to finish my homework.

I finally finished and went to get in the shower. As I stood in the scalding hot water I couldn't help but picture McGorgeous's eyes. They were so carefully guarded…like mine. Blank but with just enough emotion to see the storm brewing inside him. And why was he such a prick all of a sudden? Well he'll just have to meet bitchy Bella then wont he? I finished up with my shower and got ready for bed. Same old routine…same old nightmares.

The next few days were pretty boring really. I went to school, glared at McDickward, and hung out with Alice and Co. the rumors about my freak out had died down after I bitched out my entire English class. Edward and I never spoke to each other and for some reason it really pissed me off. I learned that he lived with Alice because his parents had died. But that's all I really knew about him. Other than him the rest of the group was pretty cool. Emmett was like a big teddy bear, Jasper was quiet and slightly quirky but in a good way. I still couldn't make physical contact with any of them, not that I had tried, but then again I didn't necessarily want to.

When Friday rolled around, I awoke shaking and covered in a cold sweat. But what the fuck else is new? I headed to the bathroom to get ready. I straightened and teased my hair, and started on my makeup. I put on the usual, concealer, eyeliner, mascara, but did my eye shadow with gray, cream, and green. I put a black headband with a bow on it in my hair and headed back to my room. I decided to wear a green cami, dark wash skinny jeans, a black DC jacket, and finished it off with my black high top chucks. I grabbed my backpack and trudged out to my car. I told Alice that after school I would just swing by my house to pick up my clothes. As I drove into the parking lot I spotted Alice's bright ass yellow Porsche and pulled up next to it. I looked out the window and saw Alice and

Edward arguing.

He had a furious look on his face and didn't say a word as she stood the yelling at him with a hurt and pissed off look on her face. Finally he just turned around and walked away, I saw Alice's eyes fill with tears and the look of defeat mar her features. I decided it was safe to get out now. Rose and I walked up to Alice at the same time, I kind of wished I could find a way to comfort her but this was a hug-worthy moment and I just couldn't do that… Rose rushed up and enveloped Alice in a hug while she sobbed. Rose whispered to Alice quietly. I wonder what Edward's fucking problem was. Finally Alice and Rose broke apart; Alice smiled at me weakly "Hi…sorry about that. He's just being a dick." When isn't Edward being a dick? "It's okay. He has the tendency to be a raging douche apparently" I said back to her. She laughed and began fixing her makeup.

A few minutes later we were all parting on our way to first period. I walked into the classroom and back to my seat without a word to anyone. I had no desire to talk to these idiots. Instructions were already written on the bored for today's assignment, _Write A One Page Summary on the First Two Chapters of A Picture of Dorian Gray. _I quickly started, hoping this class would be over soon. Soon the bell rang and I handed Mr. Moore my paper. I walked to Biology preparing myself for the hell that is sitting next to McDickward. He was already there when I sat down. I pulled out my notebook and began copying the notes that were on the board. He started tapping his pen against the table annoyingly.

"Stop with the fucking tapping. " I said to him icily. He then proceeded to tap faster. Oh this motherfucker. I turned around and snatched the pen from him so quick I hadn't even realized I did it. His look of shock quickly turned to rage. "Give me the fucking pen bitch," he growled at me. "Bitch? That's the best you can come up with Dickward?" I sneered at him. "Why don't you go crawl in a corner and cry yourself to sleep because your daddy didn't buy you the purse you wanted you whiny bitch! You girls are all the fucking same. You whine about stupid shit and act all fucking wounded when really your nothing more than a poser." And with that he stood up and left. Poser? Did he really just call me a fucking _poser_? He doesn't even fucking know me. I was shaking with rage. I looked around to find everyone, including the teacher, staring at me. "What the fuck are you looking at!" I yelled. I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and stomped out the door. Fuck him and his goddamn judging.

As I was walking back to my locker to grab my stuff for French, I saw Edward turn the corner and head out to the parking lot. Dick! When I got my stuff I realized I still had about 30 minutes before French started. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I grabbed my iPod out of my locker and sat down with my head leaning back against the locker. I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin came on. Fuck, Edward lives with Alice and I'm staying there tonight. Why the fuck is it bothering me so much that he's an ass? I all of a sudden got a sudden bone chilling fear, what if my control is slipping? Is my mask fading? No, I'll just get hurt again. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and the same cold, hard Bella stared back at me. With dead eyes, no feeling whatsoever. I sighed. You're just being paranoid Bella.

The bell for third period rang and I made my way to French. When I walked in Alice was back to her bubbly, chipper self. I sat down next to her and she started babbling about tonight. "Oh my gosh Bella we're going to have so much fun!" I looked at her skeptically but he smile was contagious. I felt a tiny smile begin to form on my face. Just then the teacher walked in and told us we needed to get started on our weekly quiz. It was surprisingly easy but exceedingly long. I had just finished when the bell to go to lunch sounded. When we walked into the cafeteria I noticed Edward was missing from the table. Ha, maybe Dickward decided to annoy someone else with his presence.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked quietly. "Umm I don't know Ali. I haven't seen him since this morning," said Emmett. Alice got a worried look on her face. "Um he just left I guess, we got in a fight in Bio and he stormed of to the parking lot..." I admitted. "Damn, what did he do?" Rose inquired. "Was just being a dick, its no big deal." I replied. Alice was texting who I assumed to be Edward. I wonder why she was so worried. He's not a little kid, but whatever. We all began eating and then headed off the 4th period. Rose and I were headed off to Calculus when we saw Edward trudging to his locker. "See he's fine. Why was Alice worrying so much?" I wondered aloud. "Edward has the tendency to do stupid shit when he's mad." Rose answered. By this time we had reached the class room and found our seats.

The rest of the day passed in a boring but quick manner. After school I met with Alice in the parking lot. We decided she would follow me to my house while I got my stuff and I would follow her back to her house. When we got to my house I invited Rose and Alice up to my room while I packed. When I stared into my closet I realized just how different I was from them. Alice was wearing a black and zebra print tube top, dark wash skinny jeans, with black peep toe pumps. She had a pink ring, pink bangle bracelets, and a diamond studded heart necklace, and a multicolored Coach purse. Rose was wearing an oversized gray t-shirt that hung off her shoulder with a dark blue tank top underneath it, dark short shorts, matching dark blue heels, with a gray purse. Then I looked down at my outfit. While I was stylish I guess, I was completely different from them. Even though they were basically everything I have come to despise, there was something different about them. They weren't the bitchy 'I'm better than you 'girls. Alice was the girl whose style changed everyday and Rose was the gorgeous but sweet girl who everyone envied. Finally I threw clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, and all my other necessities in a random duffle bag and we were headed back out to the cars.

Alice's house was in the rich part of Chicago. It was a huge modern day mansion, but still managed to have a homey feel about it. We pulled into the drive way and Alice led us inside. The inside was gorgeous; it had warm colors and amazing accent pieces. "Wow your house is gorgeous, "I breathed. " Thanks my mom is an interior designer." Replied Alice happily. Just then a woman with caramel colored hair, and beautiful blue eyes walked out of the kitchen. She was gorgeous but still had a sweet, motherly look about her. She looked like the poster woman for all moms. "Oh hello girls." She greeted us. "Hi mom, this is Bella, and you already know Rose." Alice chirped as she hugged her mother. "Hi, you have a beautiful home." I muttered. "Hello, I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you Bella." She responded.

After all the introductions we headed up to Alice's room. Her room was incredible. It was don't in brown, aqua, and beige. She had a huge walk in closet and bathroom attached. We set our stuff down and all got comfy on her floor. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Alice asked.

I shrugged feigning indifference, when really I was overcome with nerves. I'd never done this whole sleep over thing. Even before the…incident… I didn't have very many friends. Rose decided to speak up, thank you baby Jesus in a basket.

"Well your mom said something about dinner being soon, so we could go help her? Then maybe watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed and started running downstairs with Rose and me chuckling after her.

_**A/n: Yeahh, I know it's literally been forever. But here's a slightly longer chapter. Hope you likee it. Review Please -Ellie**_


End file.
